Será o amor possivel de superar todas as barreiras
by ninoka
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha se conhecem em uma boate...Inuyasha é primo de Miroku...Sango é melhor amiga de Kagome...tudo parece estar dando certo até que Kouga o irmão ciumento de Kagome aparece na historia...e agora? Em quem Kagome deve confiar? Será que a chegad
1. Uma jovem estressada e um Inuyasha calmo

**Oi gente, antes de tudo eu queria falar que eu comecei a fazer essa fic a 1:29 da manhã, é que mi deu uma inspiração repentina e eu comecei a escrever". Bem eu espero que vocês gostem, eu estou tentando fazer uma fic na era atual já tem algum tempo. Lembrando que Sango na verdade é Sofia Inda e Ayame é a Maria Eduarda...As duas são as minhas melhores amigas e essa fic tem muito haver com a gente e as nossas personalidades.**

**AGRADEÇO A TODAS AS ESCRITORAS(ES) DESSE SITE, PORQUE FORAM VOCÊS QUE ME AJUDARAM A CRIAR ESSA FIC OBRIGADA MESMO**

**Bem apreciem a leitura e não esqueçam de mandar rewies beijinhos.**

Kagome sempre foi uma adolescente normal, um pouco estressada, mas só quando fosse provocada. Kagome tinha cabelos negros até a centúria ele é liso com algumas ondas, mas ninguém sabe disso já que quando não estava de chapinha estava com cachos feitos a boa e velha técnica de dormir com tranças.

Kagome tem 15 anos e estuda na melhor escola particular de Tókio chamada Thomoeda, e é nessa mesma escola que muitas coisas interessantes estão para acontecer.

K: Ai eu nem consegui dormir de tanto estudar para essa maldita prova de matemática.

A jovem adolescente já começou seu dia de mau-humor, ela se dirigiu até o banheiro e resolveu tomar um banho para tentar relaxar um pouco, ela também pegou seu uniforme e seu rádio, ela definitivamente não vivia sem música. Por sorte quando estava tocando a música "Trust me" que alem de ser uma das favoritas dela foi ouvindo essa música que ela conheceu o meio-yokai Inuyasha.

K: Já faz tanto tempo...Mas me lembro como se tivesse acontecido ontem mesmo- Kagome disse em um sussurro e resolveu relaxar e escutar a musica.

Flash Back

Sango e Miroku são grandes amigos de Kagome, após implorarem por uma semana. Kagome concordou em ir em uma boate que havia aberto a apenas uma semana, segundo Sango Kagome estava passando muitas noites em claro por causa das provas finais, Kagome discordava daquilo, mas sua amiga era muito decidida o que causa muitas discussões entre as duas mas isso não vem ao caso.

S: Ai amiga que bom que você concordou em vir conosco.

K O.O" eu concordei? Você não está esquecendo da parte em que você me arrasta para fora de casa?- Kagome dizia isso furiosa enquanto colocava seus brincos de argolas prateadas.

M: Vocês duas parem de discutir.

Miroku era realmente muito bravo e severo quando precisava.

S e K: Des...desculpa O.O".

M: e alem disso o meu primo já deve estar nos esperando na boate.

K: O QUE?

O grito de Kagome fez com que Miroku desse uma freada brusca com o carro e Sango a olhasse apavorada.

S: O que aconteceu com você Kagome?

K: "Vamos lá Kagome, fique calma, conte até 10, 1...2...3...ai isso nunca da certo" Você falou que éramos só nós 3!- Kagome gritava quase partindo para cima de Sango.

Miroku quando ouviu o motivo do grito de Kagome voltou a dirigir calmamente dando uma risada em baixinho.

S: Desculpa amiga eu juro que esqueci- disse Sango dando batidinha no ar.

K: Mas Sango eu to um lixo.

M: Eu discordo disso- disse Miroku que prestava atenção na conversa delas.

Kagome não estava feia, pelo contrario ela estava muito bonita, ela tinha acabado de fazer chapinha, ela usava uma saia pregueada azul celeste, uma sandália branca de salto fino, uma blusa branca escrita com gliter rosa "somente um beijo" com um casaco manga ¾ de suplex também azul celeste, ela também usava uma maquiagem fraca apenas com uma sombra azul-prata e um gloss. Kagome estava mesmo deslumbrante, mas não tinha se dado conta disso.

Já Sango usava uma calça de couro preta com fivelas do lado, ela usava botas pretas de salto fino uma blusa preta de alcinha com brilhos prateados e usava uma maquiagem também leve só com uma sombra prata e nada mais e usava uma trança nos cabelos negros.

Kagome corou levemente.

K: Obrigada Miroku, mas isso não muda nada Sango.

S: A qual é amiga não fica assim.

Após alguns minutos eles chegaram na boate e Miroku logo avistou seu primo Inuyasha.

M: Hei Inuyasha aqui- ele falava agitando os braços.

Inuyasha havia dado graças a Deus por eles terem chegado, ele não agüentava mais tantas mulheres em volta dele.

I: Oi Miroku- ele caminhava na direção deles.

Kagome corou violentamente, Inuyasha era mesmo lindo, ele era um meio-yokai de cabelos prateados, ele era realmente forte e usava uma calça jeans azul escuro, com uma regata colada preta, e um nike shoks de seis molas azul com prata e tinha os olhos dourados e orelhinhas de cachorro em cima da cabeça.

Sango que já conhecia Inuyasha não ficou chocada como Kagome.

S: Hei Inuyasha tudo bem?

I: Oi Sango, quem é a sua amiga?

S: Essa é a Kag...- Sango não pode completar a frase porque Kagome havia arrastado ela para longe deles.- Hei o que está fazendo Kagome?

K: Porque você não mi falou que ele era um meio-yokai, e ainda por cima que ele era tão gato,

S: Calma Kagome, mas porque você está tão corada?- Sango dizia em um tom de malicia para a amiga.

K: eu não to corada- Kagome dizia isto tentando se acalmar mas era em vão Inuyasha era realmente lindo,

S: Está bem amiga eu finjo que acredito agora vamos ok?- Sango já estava arrastando a amiga de volta para o lugar onde estavam os meninos.

K: Ai ta bem vamos.

Kagome foi andado, mas ainda estava irritada com Sango.

K: Er...bem desculpa, meu nome é Kagome- Kagome dizia isso com um belo sorriso que a tornava ainda mais bela.

I: Oi Kagome é um prazer, mas eaí vamos entrar?

Todos- Vamos!

Quando entraram eles sentaram em uma mesa e Miroku chamou Sango para dançar deixando Kagome e Inuyasha a sós.

M e S: Tchau gente.

O silencio permaneceu na mesa, Kagome estava muito envergonhada e não conseguia pensar em nada para falar que ela não fosse gaguejar, mas Inuyasha não gostava daquele silencio e resolveu falar alguma coisa.

I: Mas eaí me conta mais sobre você.

K: "Vamos lá Kagome não gagueja", eu moro aqui perto, sou uma pessoa realmente divertida, mas ultimamente não tenho feito mais nada além de estudar, e você?

I: Você sabia que não é saudável estudar tanto? Você devia se divertir mais se não vai acabar virando uma chata que nem a Sango vai te agüentar.

K: É eu sei disso ".

Inuyasha resolveu fazer uma brincadeira com Kagome para ver se eles tinham futuro.

I: Hei, você sabe se a Sango tem namorado?

O mundo de Kagome desabou quer dizer que ele gostava da Sango e não dela, ela se segurou para não chorar e respondeu.

K: Não ela não tem.-ela falou em um tom triste.

I: Você me apresenta melhor para ela, eu realmente acho ela linda.

Kagome se continha para não chorar.

K: Clar...claro que eu faço isso- ela falou em um tom triste cabisbaixa.

Inuyasha ao ver a situação de Kagome já sabia que ela tinha gostado dele tanto quanto ele dela.

I: Eu tava brincado, acho que o Miroku ia mi matar hehe.

Kagome ficou radiante com a resposta de Inuyasha.

Como naquela boate nas mesas tinha pequeno sofás em vez de cadeiras para eles se sentarem, ele escorregou para o lado de Kagome que fez ela corar levemente,

I: Sabe você é linda- ele falou isso botando o braço atrás dela.- você quer dançar eu adoro essa música.

K: Claro- estava tocando "Trust Me" e ela adorava também essa musica.

Inuyasha puxou Kagome por um braço e arrastou ela para um canto onde começou a dançar de rosto colado com ela.

Kagome estava adorando aquilo e Inuyasha sentia o coração dela bater a mil.

I: Hei, não precisa ficar tão nervosa, eu não mordo- ele falou isso no ouvido da garota.

K: Eu não estou nervosa- ela falava tentado disfarçar.

I: Então eu posso saber o motivo do seu coração estar batendo a mil?

Kagome estava encurralada.

K: Er...tá bom você me pegou nessa.

A música tinha acabado ele soltou um pouco dela, encostou ela na parede e falou alguma coisa bem baixinho para que só ela pudesse escutar.

I: Você é linda, e eu gostei realmente de você Kagome.

Kagome corou ao Maximo, eles se soltaram um pouco e Inuyasha aproximou seu rosto do dela os dois sentiam as suas respirações, Kagome estava nervosa e não escondia isso de Inuyasha, ele se aproximou mais dela, mais, mais até que ele chegou onde queria, aqueles lábios com sabor de um gloss de morango, ele começou um beijo leve e depois começou a aprofunda-lo, no inicio Kagome ficou sem reação, mas depois correspondeu abraçando ele ainda mais forte, Inuyasha explorava cada canto daquela boca de Kagome, e ao notar que ela além de estar corada estava tremula deu um sorriso na frente da boca dela, Inuyasha notou que se soltasse Kagome ela ia cair de tão nervosa ela estava, ao notar isso ele Abraçou ela ainda mais forte, e depois eles se separam por falta de ar.

I: Puxa, esse foi o melhor beijo que eu já dei em alguém- mas ele não saltava ela porque ela continua tremula.

K: Eu também gostei, ainda bem que eu não fiquei estudando hoje, mas saiba que se eu mi der mal na prova de matemática eu vou até a sua casa e te mato.

I: Saiba que eu estarei esperando ansioso.

Kagome corou, e ele beijou ela novamente.

Depois os dois caminharam até onde estavam Sango e Miroku que também estavam se beijando e avisaram que estavam indo embora, Sango e Miroku concordaram e se despediram dos amigos.

O caminho para a casa de Kagome estava sendo silencioso de mais, Inuyasha não estava gostando disso, então quando eles chegaram na metade do caminho ele abraçou ela e a beijou novamente. Cada vez que ele fazia aquilo Kagome ia para as nuvens, ela não conseguia acreditar que havia se apaixonado por alguém tão rápido. Quando chegaram nas escadas do templo onde fica a casa de Kagome, e a beijou e deu pra ela um papel.

K: O que é isso?

I: é o meu telefone e endereço, me liga ok?

Ele deu mais um beijo nela e seguiu para casa.

Kagome entrou em casa silenciosamente porque sabia que sua família estava dormindo, ele chegou no seu quarto, tirou as sandálias, fechou a porta e escorregou até o chão, ela realmente teria que agradecer a Sango, naquele dia Kagome não pensou nem mais em estudar, apenas guardou o papel em uma gaveta e se jogou na cama.

Fim do Flash Back

K: Hoje faz um mês que a gente se conheceu, e aquele foi o único dia que a gente ficou, mas que foi bom foi- Kagome falava isso enquanto tomava seu banho- é mas agora não é hora de eu pensar nisso e além disso eu to atrasada de novo, ai não eu vou perder a prova não!

Kagome corria como uma louca, ela nem fez chapinha apenas uma escova, se vestiu desceu as escadas correndo deu um tchau para a família e saiu correndo para o colégio.

K: Ai porque eu sempre me atraso? Acho que eu tenho que começar a tomar banhos menores . !

Kagome corria como uma louca, mas ela parou na frente do colégio quando se deu conta que tinha poucas pessoas l�, ela olhou no relógio principal e viu que era apenas 6:30.

K: Ai não, eu não acredito que esqueci q eu tinha adiantado o relógio, ai que saco.

Kagome estava furiosa, ela podia ter dormido mais e agora ela estava no colégio uma hora antes de começar as aulas, tudo bem era melhor para ela assim ela podia estudar mais ela pensava tentado ver o lado positivo da coisa.

Kagome entrou na sala um pouco sonolenta e cabisbaixa, ela estava um pouco apressada para começar a retomar a matéria e acabou esbarrando em alguém.

K: Ai desculpa é que hoje meu dia não está sendo dos melhores.

I:Acho que a gente já se conhece.

K: Que?- kagome olhou para cima e não acreditava no que via, era Inuyasha o meio yokai que ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça.- Inu...Inuyasha?

I: Calma eu não mordo- ele estendeu a mão e puxou Kagome para perto dele, só haviam os dois na sala –você está bem?

K: Obrigada, mas se você acha que passar a noite em claro estudando para essa maldita prova de matemática é estar bem eu estou ótima- ela falava num tom bravo- mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

I: Hoje começa o novo semestre e eu me transferi para esta escola, mas eu já te disse que estudar tanto não é saudável.

K: A não me amola.

I: Pareceu que você recuperou o animo. –Inuyasha falava feliz.

K: Hehe, mas saiba que estou furiosa, porque tinha esquecido que tinha atrasado o meu relógio e isto fez com que eu saísse de casa sem comer nada, ai que fome.

I: Ta bom K-chan, eu vou te levar para comer alguma coisa- Inuyasha pega na mão de Kagome e leva ela para fora da sala- você não pode fazer uma prova assim.

Kagome corou violentamente

K: Obrigada Inuyasha.

Ele apenas respondeu a ela com um sorriso, como ele era lindo, e ainda por cima carinhoso ele era perfeito, mas provavelmente ele teria uma namorada. Ela queria perguntar isso para ele, queria saber, mas estava envergonha e tudo que ela conseguia fazer no momento era ficar olhando para ele com uma cara super concentrada.

Inuyasha notou, e isso estava deixando ele nervoso então ele resolveu quebrar o silencio.

I: O que você quer me perguntar? Porque está me olhando desse jeito, o que eu fiz para você Kagome?

Kagome se apavorou com aquilo, ela apenas virou a cara e respondeu

K: Não é nada.

Eles tinham acabado de chegar na lanchonete do colégio, ele pediu um suco natural de laranja e um misto quente para Kagome.

I: Vai, fala, porque você está me olhando desse jeito?

K: É que...é que..." eu tenho que ter coragem agora, vamos lá kagome reaja", Bem a sua namorada não vai ficar brava por eu estar andando com você?

I: Olha, se eu tivesse uma namorada ela até poderia ficar, mas como eu não tenho.

Os olhos de Kagome brilhavam de felicidade, ela parecia uma criança com um pirulito na mão.

K: Jura? Nossa, mas você é tão lindo! –Kagome corou violentamente quando se deu conta do que havia dito- quer dizer eu não queria dizer isso me desculpa.

I: A, tem certeza que não? – ele falou num tom tão fofo, e fez cara de cachorro pidão.- que pena.

Kagome não resistiu aquilo ele era tão fofo, tão meigo e tão solteiro.

K: Bom você sabe que você é lindo, mas aposto que não sabe que dia é hoje não é mesmo inuyasha?

I: Mas claro que eu sei, hoje faz um mês que a gente se conheceu não é mesmo Kagome?

K: "Mas como ele se lembrou eu não acredito ele é perfeito" Como você se lembrou?

I: Você acha que eu seria capaz de esquecer a data de um dia tão maravilhoso?

Ele falou isso se levantando e puxando ela pela mão, ele abraçou ela por trás ele se aproximou mais dela e ela abraçou ele pelo pescoço.

I: Kagome você tem que entender que eu te amo

Ele sussurrou isso no ouvido dela deixando-a tremula ele se aproximou mais dela fazendo com que ele sentisse a respiração dela, então ele se aproximou mais dela e a beijou um beijou leve e depois aprofundou.

I: "eu estava com tantas saudades dela".

Eles se separam por falta de ar. Kagome abraçou Inuyasha mais forte e ele fez o mesmo com ela.

I: Kagome, você quer namorar comigo?

Ele falou isso em um sussurro para que só ela escutasse.

K: Claro Inuyasha eu te amo.

I: Eu também.

Kagome comeu seu misto quente e tomou seu suco e eles foram para a sala, ainda faltava muito tempo para começar a aula deles e ninguém havia chegado ainda, eles ficaram lá em um canto namorando como os dois sempre quiseram fazer. Kagome por incrível que pareça havia se esquecido da prova, eles ficaram lá por 30 min, até que Miroku e Sango chegaram, Sango estava pronta para dar um oi bem exagerado, mas quando Miroku viu aquela sena ele tapou a boca de Sango, eles sabiam como os dois se amavam tanto Miroku quanto Sango já que Miroku sendo primo de Inuyasha eles estavam sempre conversando e ele não parava de falar da Kagome e Sango sendo quase uma irmã para Kagome viviam grudadas e ela também não parava de falar de Inuyasha, eles resolveram apenas entrar discretamente e ir para outro canto namorar um pouquinho também.

Bom teve a prova e todos foram um sucesso, depois eles foram caminhando para a casa de Sango para conversar um pouco.

Continua...

N/A gente amei escrever esse capitulo, eu acho na minha onião (eu to vendo mta malhação ') que esse é um dos mais fofos dos que estão prontos, mas vocês dem a minha opnião.

Dedico esse capitulo a tdas as escritoras do FANFICTION NET e escritores tambem, eu não teria conceguindo sem vocês, tb dedico a: SOFIA INDA e MARIA EDURADA! AMO VOCÊS.

Beijooooooooooooooooooooooos XD té +


	2. Conhecendote Melhor

Capitulo 2:

Sango e Miroku foram para casa de Sango

S: Vocês têm certeza de que não querem vir conosco?

I: Isso mesmo Sango, a gente prefere ir depois, Tchau.

Miroku e Sango foram para a casa dela, Inuyasha e Kagome resolveram dar um passeio.

I: Hei Kagome vamos dar um passeio de moto?

K: Moto- disse Kagome num tom alegre- você tem uma moto?

I: Claro, eu não te contei? Vamos!

Kagome estava muito feliz, ela sempre quis andar de moto, e além do mais ela estava na companhia de Inuyasha seu grande amor. Eles andaram por todos lados até que Inuyasha parou.

K: Onde estamos Inuyasha?

I: Você confia em mim?

K: Claro, mas onde estamos?

I: Me de a sua mão e vem comigo.

Inuyasha levou Kagome para dentro de um corredor de arvores, quando o corredor chegou ao fim ele abriu espaço entre umas arvores.

I: Fecha os olhos.

Ele abriu caminho, andou um pouco mais um pouco e parou.

I: Pronto, pode abrir.

Kagome abriu os olhos e tentou gritar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu, ela estava diante de uma cachoeira de água cristalina e na frente havia apenas um pequeno morro.

I: Vamos.

Ele pegou na mão dela e os dois subiram o morro, Kagome ficou ainda mais maravilhada, agora ela conseguia ver um pôr-do-sol lindo!

K: Inuyasha! Como você descobriu esse lugar?

I: Sempre que eu quero pensar sobre a vida, ou sobre algum problema, qualquer coisa que esteja me incomodando eu tenho aqui.

Eles se sentaram para aproveitar o pôr-do-sol, ele abraçou ela por trás e ela se aconchegou nele.

Quando escureceu Inuyasha perguntou.

I: Vamos lá para casa? Hoje tem Oscar!

K: É mesmo! Eu havia esquecido. Vamos sim .

Eles montaram na moto e foram para a casa de Inuyasha.

I: Fique a vontade eu vou fazer pipoca.

O apartamento de Inuyasha era lindo, espaçoso e organizado e muito bem mobiliado e decorado.

K: Puxa, seu apartamento é lindo!

I: À, obrigado foi a minha irmã Rinn e o namorado dela seshoumaru que me ajudaram a mobiliar.

K: Eu vou ligar a TV ok?

I: Ta!

Kagome ligou a TV e sentou no sofá Inuyasha foi até o quarto dele e trouxe um edredom, ele voltou a sala e ligou o ar-condicionado da sala que era realmente forte, pegou a pipoca sentou ao lado de Kagome no sofá botou o braço por trás dela e os cobriu com o edredom.

I: Ta bom assim?

K: Não, não ta bom- Kagome dizia com uma cara de brava.

Inuyasha fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono, e estava se preparando para se levantar quando...

K: Ta maravilhoso- Disse Kagome puxando ele.

Inuyasha fez um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ele abraçou ela pela centúria e começou a beija-la.

Eles viram o Oscar e Kagome acabou adormecendo lá, Inuyasha levou ela até sua cama, ligou o ar-condicionado do seu quarto, cobriu ela com o edredom e deu um beijo na testa dela.

Ele pegou o telefone, ligou para Sango e explicou que Kagome havia adormecido ali. Sango falou que já havia falado com a mãe de Kagome. Inuyasha agradeceu e pegou um travesseiro, um lençol e foi deitar-se no sofá.

Na outra manhã

Inuyasha acordou cedo e fez um omelete caprichado, do outro lado no quarto dele Kagome havia acordado e se lembrou que tinha acabado adormecido no sofá de Inuyasha, ela caminhou até a cozinha e viu Inuyasha.

K: Inuyasha, a quanto tempo você está acordado?- disse ela um pouco sonolenta.

I: Á, desde as 6.

K: Me desculpe por fazer você dormir no sofá '.

I: A não tem problema, agora sente-se que o seu café da manhã ta pronto.

K: Que horas são?

I: 6:30 .

Kagome bate de cabeça na mesa, era o segundo dia seguido que ela acordava mais cedo que o costume.

K: Aiaiai que cedo hein?

Kagome e Inuyasha tomam o café, conversam sobre o jornal, colégio, provas, amigos, festas.

I: É mesmo, antes que eu me esqueça a Sango passou aqui de manhã e deixou uma sacola com os seus livros e mais uma sacola que ela não deixou eu ver. Estão ali na sala.

K: Obrigada Inuyasha, a Sango é mesmo uma grande amiga.

Kagome foi até a sala se agradecendo em pensamentos a Sango por sempre estar ao seu lado, ela pegou os livros e abriu a outra sacola, lá ela viu que tinha um uniforme e outras roupas para Kagome se trocar, e ainda tinha um bilhete da amiga:

"_Querida Kagome:_

_Aqui deixo roupas para você tomar banho e seus livros, sei que a sua noite foi maravilhosa, a minha também foi muito "boa" com Miroku, mas depois conversamos amiga. Beijinhos. Sango"_

K: Inuyasha você se importa se eu tomar banho?

I: Claro que não Kagome, o banheiro fica ali a direita.

Kagome agradeceu, pegou sua chapinha portátil, a sacola que Sango havia lhe mandado, e entrou no banheiro.

K: "Nossa esse banheiro do Inu é mesmo lindo".

Kagome tomou um banho relaxado e depois voltou a sala.

K: Obrigada Inuyasha, eu estava precisando disso.

I: Hehe, de nada kagome, agora se você não se importa eu vou fazer o mesmo que você e tomar um banho, já volto.

Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça, pegou seus livros e os cadernos de Inuyasha e resolveu fazer uma pequena surpresa fazendo a lição de casa deles.

Depois.

I: Nossa, que banho gostoso!

Inuyasha viu Kagome fazendo a lição e sentou-se ao lado dela, ele abraçou ela por trás.

K: Pronto! Acabei as nossas lições...Espero que não se importe de eu ter feito a sua não é?

Inuyasha beijou levemente Kagome.

I: Muito obrigado querida, mas vamos para o colégio, e no caminho a gente conversa melhor.

O caminho para a faculdade Tomoeda foi animado, os dois implicavam muito um com o outro mas isso tornada a relação dos dois mais divertida, eles riam, conversavam, fofocavam, faziam tudo que um casal da idade deles faria. Kagome estava muito feliz, já havia um tempo que ela não se sentia tão bem junto de alguém. Já Inuyasha amava Kagome, ele adorava passar aqueles momentos engraçados com ela, porque mesmo eles se conhecendo a tão pouco tempo, parecia que já eram amigos a muito tempo.

Quando chegaram na escola eles deixaram seus matérias na sala e foram dar uma volta, já que faltava muito tempo para a aula começar.

I: Você sabe que eu te adoro não é?

K: Bom, eu acho que sim não é?-ela falou em um tom alegre-porque se não acho que vou falar com o Miroku.

I: Você não se atreveria.- ele falou rindo.

K: Então experimenta me provocar.

Os dois se beijaram, um beijo profundo de um casal apaixonado que não tinha nada que interferisse nesse amor. Pelo menos era o que eles pensavam.

Man: Kagome!- Uma voz furiosa chamava Kagome com uma fúria incrível- O que é que você pensa que está fazendo?

K: Essa não! Kouga, maninho lindo o que você faz aqui?

FIM DE CAPITULO

N/A: Gente eu adorei escrever esse capitulo! Não se preocupam, Kouga não é o namorado secreto da Kagome XD. Querem saber o que vai acontecer com o coitadinho do Inu? ENTÃO LEIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!


	3. Um irmão um pouco ciumento

Kouga corre e puxa Kagome por um braço para longe do abraço de Inuyasha.

Ka: Kouga me solta, você sabe muito bem que não tem o direito de fazer isso! Eu sei muito bem cuidar de mim sozinha!- Kagome dizia furiosa enquanto tentava se libertar dos braços fortes do irmão- Inuyasha é só meu namorado! Pare de fazer vexame.

Ko: Então esse idiota é o seu namorado maninha? – Ele soltou Kagome e apertava agora com força os punhos- pois ele não vai viver mais nenhuma segundo para contar a historia de vocês.

Ka: Kouga na...- Kagome não conseguiu acabar a frase, Kouga já havia partido para cima de Inuyasha.

Ko: Seu idiota vou te ensinar a não se meter com a minha irmã!- Kouga se joga em cima de Inuyasha e que não estava entendendo nada, ele dá um soco muito forte no rosto de Inuyasha que fica um pouco atordoado, Kouga se levantou e Inuyasha fez o mesmo- Nossa você é mais fraco do que eu pensava- Kouga falava em um tom irônico de sempre.

Kagome olhou para trás e viu que muita gente já havia se concentrado no lugar, ela sabia o quanto o irmão era super protetor e ciumento, ele sempre dava vexame por qualquer pessoa que encostasse em Kagome, ela não sabia o que fazer, ela nunca conseguia controlar seu irmão.

Ka: Kouga, para!- Agora Kouga já havia partido para cima de Inuyasha de novo, Kagome começou a chorar- Kouga para, para, para AGORA!

Kagome dizendo isso saí correndo em direção ao irmão que estava batendo em Inuyasha, Kagome pula em cima de Kouga e arranca ele a força de cima de Inuyasha que ainda estava atordoado.

Ka: Kouga seu idiota, você não podia ter feito isso- Kagome chorava mais do que tudo- eu te odeio! Eu sempre odiei esse seu ciúmes ridículo! Kouga vai embora, vai embora AGORA!

Ko: Está bem, eu vou- Kouga estava furioso- Mas não pensa que você se livrou de mim Kagome, em casa a gente continua essa conversa!

Kouga estava furioso e saiu bufando do local onde havia acontecido a briga. Kagome vira de costas e corre até Inuyasha.

Ka: Inuyasha? Inuyasha você está bem?

Inuyasha já havia se recuperado do tombo e agora estava sentado ao lado de Kagome.

I: Se ele não fosse seu irmão eu arrebentava a cara do imbecil!- Inuyasha passava a mão pela boca que sangrava um pouco- Serio mesmo Kagome, o que deu nele?

Ka: Meu irmão é muito ciumento, mas eu não sei da onde ele tirou essa idéia de te atacar!

Ainda havia muitas pessoas em volta dos dois o que estava deixando Kagome muito estressada.

Ka: "Por favor Deus, faça com que chegue uma boa alma caridosa aqui e tire essas pessoas que não tem mais nada pra fazer alem de ficar olhando com caras abobalhadas a vida alheia".

S: Ta bom gente não tem mais nada para ver aqui vamos indo por favor gente- Sango pisca para Kagome- Eu disse para irem embora.

M: É isso aí todos para fora, ta bom fofoqueiros de plantão.

Depois que todos foram embora Sango e Miroku se aproximam de Inu e Kagome.

Ka: Sango querida você é meu anjinho da guarda- Kagome abraça Sango com muita força- Obrigada por afastar aquelas almas nojentas daqui.

S: De nada Kagome- Sango da um sorrisinho- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? Porque Inuyasha está desse jeito?

M: Acho que eu já vi algo parecido em algum lugar, pelo que eu lembro o nome desse fenômeno é: Furacão Kouga.

Ka: Ai, acertou em cheio!- Kagome solta Sango e abraça Inuyasha- O tonto do meu irmão não tem mais nada para fazer alem de me incomodar!

I: Hei! Alguém pode me ajudar aqui ¬¬?- Inuyasha dizia indignado- Afinal fui eu que fui atingido por esse furacão!

Ka: Desculpa Inu...Vamos te levar para a enfermaria- Kagome dizia um pouco triste- Miroku você me ajuda aqui?

Miroku fez que sim com a cabeça. Após um tempo arrastando Inuyasha pelos corredores eles chegaram na enfermaria. A enfermeira um tanto quanto velha abriu a porta para ver o que era aquilo.

K: Senhora Kaede, Inuyasha teve um pequeno acidente com meu irmão, a Senhora poderia cuidar dele?

Kae: Aiai! Essas brigas- Kaede falava do jeito calmo de sempre- Mas eu vou precisar que vocês três depois que eu cuidar do menino vão ter que ir até o diretor Myouga para explicar o que aconteceu, e eu darei dispensa para vocês da aula de manhã de hoje, mas a tarde eu não quero saber de mais brigas está bem?

Os três fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

Kae: Ótimo, agora por favor saiam para que eu possa cuidar desse malandrinho.

Eles agradeceram e Miroku falou que ia acabar de fazer um dever de casa na biblioteca, Sango e Kagome resolveram dar uma volta para conversar e esfriar a cabeça.

Ka: Serio eu não sei onde o Kouga estava com a cabeça por fazer aquilo com o Inuyasha.

S: É, a vida é mesmo injusta as vezes não?- Sango falava do jeito calmo de sempre- Kagome, você ama a Lua não é mesmo?

Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça.

S: Bom, lembra da vez que eu estava no seu quarto e você mês disse sobre a Lua?

FLASH BAK

S: Kagome, me responde uma coisa?

K: Claro Sango.

Sango guarda a revista que estava lendo.

S: O que é que você vê de tão especial nessa Lua?

K: Sango! –Kagome falou calmamente com a voz doce de sempre, ela puxou Sango para a janela- A Lua é um astro Mágico.

S: Mas Por que? Eu juro que não consigo entender!

Kagome da uma risadinha de leve.

K: Ora Sango, é porque a Lua é forte! Mesmo ela estando no meio da escuridão ela supera isso e brilha, sim, ela brilha iluminando a noite de todos. Porque a Lua tem fazes igual a nós, porque a Lua sabe que não importa a escuridão que esteja lá fora, ela sempre terá as estrelas lhe ajudando a iluminar a noite de cada um de nós. É por isso que gosto tanto dela! Porque a Lua supera a escuridão eterna para nos dar a luz. Entende?

Sango estava com uma cara um tanto quanto abobalhada pela explicação de Kagome, mas mesmo assim sorriu para a amiga.

S: Então a lua é como você e eu como as estrelas, porque não importa o problema que você se envolva, sempre brilha e acha uma solução, porque cada dia você acorda com um humor diferente isso são as suas fazes, e eu sou como as estrelas, porque não importa o buraco escuro em que você se meter, eu estarei aqui para te ajudar a iluminar a noite.

Kagome chorou de emoção, realmente a noite era como elas duas, e sempre estariam juntas.

FIM DO FLASH BAK

K: Puxa Sango porque você se lembrou disso agora?

S: Porque quando eu disse que estaria sempre ao seu lado eu estava falando sério, Kagome eu sei o quanto vai ser difícil superar esse obstáculo que é o Kouga na sua vida e de Inuyasha, mas eu sempre estarei aqui para ajudar você está bem?

K: Obrigada Sango! Sei que você sempre estará do meu lado.

As duas continuam andando pelos corredores, conversando baixinho para que os professores não as xingassem afinal elas ganharam a manha de folga. De repente Sango vê Miroku dando em cima de mais uma garota, Sango estressada vai correndo falar com ele e Kagome fica só espiando.

Miroku e Sango falaram que ia dar uma voltinha e perguntaram se Kagome não se importaria, ela disse que não e eles se despediram.

Kagome resolveu passear por uma parte não tão visitada no colégio: Intercâmbio! Sim, Intercambio era aonde ficavam os alunos que eram novos na escola, no dia em que chegavam iam direto para lá, ver a turma que ficariam, para pegar as apostilas, e todas as informações que vão precisar saber.

K: "Não sei porque eu vim aqui, acho que é porque meu instinto falou hehe".

Kagome se dirigiu a porta de vidro da sala, e viu uma garota que ela conhecia de algum lugar...

K: " Essa menina, eu conheço ela, mas da onde?"-Kagome continuava pensando naquilo, ela realmente conhecia ela, mas...Da onde?- "Acho que se eu entrar na sala eu descubro"-com isso Kagome abriu a porta com um impulso e para do lado da garota.

K: "Er, acho que vou me apresentar" Oi! Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, acho que te conheço de algum lugar .

A: Uhm?- Ela se vira- Olá eu...péra aí...Kagome!

K: A gente se conhece...? "quem será essa menina? Será que? Não, nunca, mas...Só pode ser isso!" Ayame? Ayame-chan?

A: Sou eu mesma! A quanto tempo hein amiga?- Ayame da um abraço na amiga de infância- Não nos vemos á tanto tempo! A Sango, vocês continuam amigas?

K: Mas é claro! A Sango é a minha colega de classe, lembra de quando nós três éramos amigas? Nada nos separava, a gente vivia na casa de uma, você sempre pedindo dinheiro emprestado, eu sempre contando piadas ridículas e a Sango sempre com seus ataques de idiotice!

FLASH BACK

A: Sango! Kagome! O que a gente vai fazer hoje?

K: Á, qualquer coisa tanto faz '.

A: Então...vamos pra sua casa!

K: O que! Vocês duas estão sempre fazendo isso não é?

S: Eiei! Não me bote na historia! A culpa é da Ayame, eu sou apenas uma cobaia das loucuras dela!

A: Cala a boca Sango- Ayame cutuca Sango no braço- E eu nem faço isso!

K: Bom que se dane, então vamos alugar um filme e vocês liguem para as suas mães.

S A: Ta legal!

A: Psht...hein Kagome o lindo do seu irmão está em casa?

K: ' aé você ama o Kouga não é?

A: Cala a boca, eu não quero que ele saiba! Mas ele está em casa?

K: Está sim, infelizmente, aquele garoto é muito chato!

A: Não é o que eu acho.

S: Vamos comer Sushi?

K A: Sango você é mesmo...como se diz...aé...SEM NOÇÃO!- as duas gritaram para a amiga que acabou caindo na gargalhada.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

A: É mesmo, mas então eu troquei de cidade e a gente nunca mais se viu.

K: É mesmo...mas falando nisso...o que você faz aqui!

A: É mesmo eu esqueci de falar hehe...meus pais falaram que já era hora de eu saber me cuidar sozinha e que eu tinha que ter responsabilidades, então quando eu me dei conta eu já estava em um ônibus vindo para Tókio de novo '.

K: Hahaha, sua mãe tem razão, você tem que aprender a se virar sozinha...mas com quem você está morando?

A: Eu encontrei uma casa aqui perto da escola e estou morando ali mesmo.

K: Quer dizer que você vai estudar aqui?

A: Hai! Você mês apresenta a escola?

Kagome puxou Ayame pelo braço e elas saíram pelo colégio. Ayame tinha muitas novidades para contar a amiga, e Kagome escutava tudo calmamente, ela também explicou toda sua historia com Inuyasha o que deixou Ayame boquiaberta pela atitude de Kouga.

Ayame falou que ainda tinha que assinar alguns papeis no Centro de Intercambio e por isso tinha que voltar a sala.

Kagome disse que entendia, elas se despediram e Kagome saiu correndo em busca de Sango.

K: " Ela tem que saber o que aconteceu"

FIM DE CAPITULO

N/A hehehe coitado do Inu-kun gente, vou dizer que esse capitulo demorou muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito tempo pra eu escrever, foi bem difícil...e quem quiser saber a verdadeira historia da minha amizade com a "SANGO" e "AYAME" manda uma review que depois eu explico, foi até mais ou menos assim.

Bom acho que to me empolgando, então beijokas e não deixem de ler o próximo capitulo


	4. Perdoeme Inuyasha

Kagome disse que entendia, elas se despediram e Kagome saiu correndo em busca de Sango.

K: " Ela tem que saber o que aconteceu".

Kagome corria em disparada ao saguão de entrada, ela conhecia a amiga e sabia que sempre que estava com Miroku eles iam para lá.

Kagome passa correndo por todos até que chega ao seu destino.

K: "Achei!" Sango! Hei Sango!- Kagome avistou a amiga e correu até ela.

S: Kagome o que aconteceu? Porque você está sem fôlego.- disse Sango em um tom de malicia em quanto levantava uma sobrancelha

Kagome sabia que à parte Hentai de Miroku havia entrado na vida de Sango e por isso esse tipo de comentário era normal no seu palavreado.

K: Ai Sango você é uma Hentai isso sim...mas eu não vou me importar com isso agora...acabei de encontrar uma pessoa que você nunca pensaria que encontraria aqui na Tomoeda!

S: Já sei! O Seshomarou!

K: Não sua tosca! A Ayame-chan.

S: O QUE?

Sango cai da cadeira que estava sentada.

S: AYAME-CHAN! NA TOMOEDA!

K: Exatamente! Ela se mudou para cá depois que a sua mãe deu um discurso pra ela dizendo que ela tinha que aprender a se virar sozinha, e ela veio estudar aqui na Tomoeda!

S: JURA? Nossa! Isso é d! Seremos amigas como antigamente!

Miroku falou que como estava boiando no assunto disse que ia ver como Inuyasha estava se sentindo, ela disseram que tudo bem e saíram fofocando pelo colégio.

M: Hei, posso entrar?- Miroku batia na porta da enfermaria.- O Inuyasha ainda está aí?

Kae: O que você quer ¬¬? Não está vendo que eu tenho que trabalhar?

M: Er... ' Desculpe

Silencio...

Kae: Ta o que você está esperando? Entra de uma vez!

M: Obrigado senhora Kaede.- Miroku passa pela velha enfermeira e vai até a cama onde Inuyasha estava sentado, ele entrou e sentou-se ao lado do amigo- Hei cara se ta legal?

I: ¬¬- Inuyasha olhou para o amigo como se ele fosse o maior idiota do universo- sim...claro eu acabei de levar uma surra de um cara que eu nunca vi na vida, a minha namorada sumiu depois de nem me explicar direito o que aconteceu, eu estou perdendo uma matéria muito importante, e agora o meu você chega aqui com uma cara de idiota e me pergunta: Inuyasha você está bem?

M: oo' Desculpe, acho que eu não escolhi muito bem as palavras pra usar '.

I: É, realmente você e a Sango se merecem- Inuyasha falou em um sussurro.

M: Hm? Disse alguma coisa?

I: Deixa pra lá.

M: Bom cara, mas eaí explica melhor o que aconteceu!

I: Á sabe que eu não sei, do nada chegou um tal de Kouga e partiu pra cima de mim com tudo, mas agora eu já estou melhor.

M: Ata.

I: E onde está a Kagome?

M: Ela e a Sango foram encontrar uma antiga amiga delas que se mudou para cá e elas não viam a muito tempo.

I: Feh...que bobagem.

Em quanto isso...

Sango e Kagome despediram-se de Ayame, já que ela tinha umas coisas para resolver. Kagome e Sango foram a lanchonete e lá pediram um pão de queijo. Elas comeram o saboroso salgado e Kagome disse que era melhor elas irem ver como Inuyasha estava, Sango disse que sim e as duas foram a enfermaria.

K: Hei Inu! Você está bem?- Kagome falou em um tom preocupada para o namorado- Me desculpe não ter ficado aqui com você...é que eu encontrei a Ayame e a gente...

I: Está tudo bem...Já passou...

K: Quer dizer que você me perdoa!

I: Mas é claro ...que NÃO ¬¬.- Inuyasha virou-se de costas para Kagome que havia sentado ao lado dele na cama- Só se você passar o resto do dia cuidando de mim.

K: Obrigada Inu –Kagome da um beijo leve em Inuyasha.

I: Bom velhota brigado por tratar de mim, mas agora eu vou pra minha casa e...

Kae: Á, mas não vai mesmo!- Kaede segurou Inuyasha pelo braço- em 1º lugar: eu não sou velhota, em 2º lugar: vocês tem que passar da diretoria para explicar ao diretor Myouga o que aconteceu, e em 3º lugar: depois de falarem para ele dessa bobagem eu duvido que ele irá deixar vocês tirarem o resto do dia de folga –Kaede deu uma leve risada ao ver a cara incrédula dos quatro jovens- Mas em todo caso...Boa sorte.

I: Feh...eu não preciso da SUA sorte velhota...Tchau.

A boa e generosa enfermeira sentou-se na sua mesa e continuou a fazer seus afazeres. Já Inuyasha e os outros foram em direção a diretoria, algo dizia a eles que aquilo não ia dar certo, principalmente para Kagome já que o irmão é dela.

K: " Aiaiaiai isso não vai prestar"- Kagome olha em direção ao resto do grupo- "Todos parecem tão abalados, e a culpa disso tudo é minha...Mas...- Kagome olha para Inuyasha- "A pessoa que mais prejudicou-se foi Inuyasha...O Kouga é mesmo um idiota, e além do mais a culpa não foi de Inuyasha e os outros, não seria certo isso que estão fazendo, já sei" Gente deixem que eu falo com Myouga!

Tdos: QUE o.O!

K, isso mesmo, apenas fiquem quietos e concordem quando virem que estou dizendo para vocês concordarem ok?

I: Mas Kagome...

K: Nada de mais Inuyasha...e além do mais...a Culpa foi minha...

FIM DE CAPITULO

N/A Eaí gente? Esse capitulo eu achei meio mais ou menos, mas é porque ele é só uma introdução do que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo, vai estar beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem quente, mas talvez eu demore pra postar porque eu estou TOTALMENTE SEM IDEIAS E TOTALEMTE SEM TEMPO, se quiserem me mandar ajuda pelas rewies...EU ADORARIA A IDEIA! Bom gente é isso Bjuuuuus.


	5. Uma triste discussao

K: Cheguei gente!

Kagome passa em direção a bondosa mãe que estava fazendo um yaksoba (aquela massa japonesa cheia de legumes otimaaa ), cumprimentou a sua mãe e passa pela sala onde Kouga estava sentado vendo TV, Kagome passa sem nem olhar para a cara dele e vai para o seu quarto, ela realmente precisava de descanso.

K: Não quero nem lembrar do que aconteceu na diretoria.- Kagome diz em um suspiro que somente ela poderia ter escutado- Mas agora vamos ao banho! o/.

Kagome como sempre pegou seu rádio, e uma roupa: Um suéter azul escuro e uma saia azul claro (aquela roupa que ela usa bem no inicio do programa), dois elásticos de cabelo para fazer suas famosas tranças e vai até o banheiro. Liga a água e bota o tampão na banheira, liga também o rádio e se senta na banheira quentinha para tomar seu banho.

K: Ai que desastre, mas ainda bem que o Myouga é meio desligado e não ligou muito para a historia porque se não- Revira os olhos- eu não quero nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

FLASH BACK

K: Nada de mais Inuyasha...e além do mais...a culpa foi minha.

I: Disse alguma coisa K?

K: Não , vamos indo!

Kagome e os outros vão passando pelo "corredor da desgraça" como era chamado o corredor da diretoria, o pior pesadelo de um aluno seria passar por aquele corredor.

Toc toc.

K: Diretor Myouga podemos entrar?

M: Sim- Myouga apontou as cadeiras- sentem-se.

Eles sentaram-se em silencio.

M: Então, o que exatamente aconteceu?

I: Bem é que o...

K: A culpa foi minha diretor- Kagome se levanta.

Todos: O que? Oo

K: Isso mesmo, pedi para meu irmão para vir no colégio para pegar um material meu e levar para casa, mas quando ele viu Inuyasha que era um "perigoso inimigo" de infância segundo ele, Kouga ficou furioso, e sem que eu pudesse fazer nada ele avançou para cima de Inuyasha. Sango e Miroku chegaram depois e a única coisa que fizeram foi afastar a multidão que estava no local e me ajudar a levar o Inuyasha a enfermaria, eu sinto muito mesmo, não devia ter chamado meu irmão, mas Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu.- Todos olhavam incrédulos para Kagome, principalmente os três amigos- Foi isso que aconteceu não é turma?

Tdos: Er... Claro claro "

M: Bom, como o currículo de Kagome é impecável e ela nunca fez nada de errado, acho que posso deixar passar dessa vez...Mas da próxima Kagome, não terei outra escolha se não anotar no seu currículo permanente.

K: Está bem, e obrigada diretor Myouga .

M: Agora voltem as suas aulas e como amanha é feriado particular da escola vocês se falam depois.

Kagome virou-se, foi para a sua aula e ficou quieta o resto do dia.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

K: É, ainda bem que eu sempre fui uma santinha.

Kagome sai da banheira, se veste e faz as tranças. Ela desce a escada e dá de cara com alguém.

K: Hei!- Olha para cima e vê Kouga- O que você quer?

Ko: A gente precisa conversar K-chan- dizendo isso ele pega o braço da garota e arrasta ela para fora da casa.

K: Hei, me solta- ela se solta dos braços do irmão- para começar você não tem o direito de me chamar assim, e depois eu não tenho absolutamente NADA pra falar com você!

Ko: Mas EU tenho muito a falar com você "queridinha", quem você pensa que é para andar com aquele idiota? Você sabe muito bem que ele vai te largar para ficar com outra e...

K: NÃO KOUGA CHEGA! A CULPA NÃO É MINHA SE A AYKO TE LARGOU! A CULPA NÃO É MINHA SE VOCÊ NÃO PODE SER FELIZ! MAS NEM POR ISSO VOCÊ TEM O DIREITO DE FAZER O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COMIGO!

Kouga ficou incrédulo com a irmã, ela sabia o quanto ele ficou triste quando sua única namorada Ayko o deixou, e também não gostou nada do jeito que sua irmã falou.

Ko: Olha aqui, a Ayko não tem nada a ver com isso! Você deveria me agradecer por te proteger!

K: Te agradecer? Te agradecer? Pelo que? Por sempre ter tornado a minha vida um inferno? É por isso? Eu sou MUITO feliz com Inuyasha, FELIZ do jeito que ninguém nunca pode me fazer feliz, feliz do jeito que VOCÊ nunca deixou que eu fosse, e não vai ser justamente VOCÊ que vai acabar com a minha felicidade!

Ko: Mana, eu só quero te ver feliz.

K: Aé? Então, agora eu estou feliz Kouga, então me deixa em PAZ!

Ko: Feh, como VOCÊ quiser maninha, mas eu só digo para depois você não vir chorar para mim!

Kouga sai de costas e entra na sua casa calmamente. Já Kagome foi para seu lugar preferido no templo onde ela morava: A ARVORE SAGRADA, sim ela se sentia protegida l�, ela adora ficar em baixo daquela arvore, subir lá e contemplar a lua, estava sempre fazendo isso. Kagome corria o mais rápido que podia em quanto suas lagrimas iam caindo sem ter dó da pequena garota, então ela chega, chega ao seu destino, Kagome para em baixo da arvore e olha para cima. Uma leve brisa toca em seu rosto, aquela seria uma cena linda, fantástica, a não ser por um detalhe, a tristeza da garota. Kagome olhou para cima e sorriu para a arvore, um sorriso triste, sem emoção, mas ainda sim era um sorriso. Kagome caiu ajoelhada e fez a única coisa que poderia fazer no momento: CHORAR.

K: "Porque? Porque Kouga é sempre assim, tão insensível? Que droga eu não queria estar chorando, mas? O que mais eu poderia fazer?- Kagome levanta o rosto mas as suas lagrimas não deixavam de cair.

Kagome ficou lá chorando, por um bom tempo até que...

K: " Esse perfume francês, eu conheço... Mas...O que ele faz aqui?"- Kagome não precisava se virar para ver quem era, ela sabia perfeitamente, aquele perfume nunca a havia deixado.- O que você faz aqui?

Será que eu não posso ajudar uma amiga?

Kagome se vira e ve exatamente quem esperava ver. Ela se levanta, corre e o abraça.

K: Acho que eu preciso de um colo... Miroku...

FIM DE CAPITULO

ATENÇÃO

EU COMETI UM GRAVE ERRO NO 1º CAPITULO, EU BOTEI QUE A RIN ERA A IRMA DO INUYASHA MAS NÃO EU ME ENGANEI ERA PRA SER O SESHOMARU MESMO TAH GENTE?

N/A: Genteeee, capitulo estranho mas nem notem pq vcs vaum intender dpois. Kissussss


	6. O apoio de um amigo

K: Acho que eu preciso de um colo... Miroku...

Miroku abraça Kagome um pouco forte.

M: Você está precisando de um amigo agora não é?

K: Sim... Acabei de discutir com o Kouga, e ele falou coisas terríveis para mim- Kagome se lembra do que o irmão tinha dito e começa a chorar de novo- eu não entendo ele...Mas falando nisso...cadê a Sango?

M: Ela ta meio gripada e falou que não podia vir...mas tudo bem ser eu ou eu não presto?

K: Hahaha, você é meio Hentai, mas eu acho que agüento- Kagome da uma risadinha.

Eles se sentam em baixo da arvore e Kagome apóia a cabeça no ombro de Miroku.

M: Você se meteu em um problema e tanto hein amiga?

K: É, e eu não sei como vou sair dele... Na verdade acho que não vou conseguir sair...acho que vou ficar presa nesse buraco escuro para sempre...Eu conheço o Kouga e sei que ele não vai me deixar em Paz.

M: Kagome, você vai ter que ser muito forte para agüentar essa barra...Mas nunca se esqueça que você não está sozinha...Além de mim e da Sango você tem o Inuyasha...Nunca se esqueça que ele te ama e nunca irá te abandonar, principalmente agora.

K: " É verdade eu posso agüentar essa barra com o Inuyasha... Mas...ele se machucou hoje, não quero que isso aconteça de novo...Acho melhor deixa-lo fora disso" Mas Miroku...Eu não quero que o Inuyasha se machuque mais... Hoje a coisa foi leve, mas o Kouga não é brincadeira. Acho que não vou conseguir agüentar essa pressão, acho que é melhor eu desistir de vez...

Miroku tirou a cabeça de Kagome do seu ombro e ficou ajoelhado na frente dela.

M: Tem certeza? Porque Kagome eu não estou te reconhecendo!

K: Como assim?

M: Não era você que eu e a Sango considerávamos a Lua porque sempre estava saindo dos problemas? Não era você que sempre estava sorrindo mesmo que o maior problema do mundo esteja surgindo? Quer dizer que agora sem mais nem menos você vai tirar esse sorriso, vai parar de iluminar a noite?

K: Miroku...

M: Não Kagome, acho que você tem que pensar um pouco no que vai fazer...me liga amanhã- Ele da um beijo na bochecha da amiga- Eu vou indo, combinei de dormir na casa da Sango para cuidar dela já que os pais dela e o irmão foram viajar...Tchau.

K: Tchau...

Kagome se levantou e ficou vendo o amigo partir, talvez ele estivesse certo, talvez a Kagome não estivesse sozinha... Mas era muito cedo para descobrir. Ela se virou para a arvore sagrada, secou as lagrimas e voltou para a sua casa.

K: " O que será que está acontecendo comigo? Desde quando eu desisto tão fácil das coisas? Acho melhor eu ir para meu quarto me acalmar".

Dito e feito, Kagome voltou para sua casa e sem olhar para ninguém foi para seu quarto.

K: Será que esse ainda é o MSN do Inu? Hm...Não custa nada eu tentar .-Kagome ligou seu computador e em quanto isso desceu para a cozinha- Hei mãe, você, Kouga e vovô já jantaram?

M: Sim Kagome querida, agora vamos sair para ver um filme que o vovô insistiu dizendo que vai ser bom para os estudos de Kouga. Quer vir junto?

K: ' Não mamãe...Acho que vou sair e comprar alguma coisa...Além do mais eu conheço o Kouga e sei que ele não dever ter deixado nada do seu Yaksoba ��.

M: Bom querida, se quer assim...Estou indo porque os outros já estão no carro tchau.

Kagome se despediu de seu mãe e viu ela partir, Kagome fecha a porta e escorrega até o chão.

K: Ainda bem que aquele idiota do Kouga saiu...E do jeito que eu conheço esses filmes do vovô, eles só vão voltar quando eu estiver dormindo hahaha pobre Kouga- Kagome disse em um tom um pouco alegre- Acho que vou ir no computador e depois saiu de bicicleta para comprar alguma coisa.

Kagome subiu as escadas, sentou-se na cadeira do computador, pegou um CD que estava na escrivaninha do computador e botou, o CD era: Summer eletro hits.

Higurashi Se amar é viver vivo porque te amo ;)

"Inuyasha Se as pessoas que falam mal de mim soubesse o que eu penso delas, falariam mais ainda!" Acabou de entrar.

"Sango Maaaalz Miroku u HENTAI da galera" Acabou de entrar

Higurashi Se amar é viver vivo porque te amo ;): diz

Oiiiiii!

"Sango Maaaalz Miroku u HENTAI da galera"

Eaí K-chan, quem ta falando é o Miroku, a Sango foi vomitar ;

Higurashi Se amar é viver vivo porque te amo ;): diz

Pobre Sango!

"Sango Maaaalz Miroku u HENTAI da galera"

Mas eaí pensou no que eu te disse?

Higurashi Se amar é viver vivo porque te amo ;): diz

Sim...

"Sango Maaaalz Miroku u HENTAI da galera"

E?

Higurashi Se amar é viver vivo porque te amo ;): diz

Ainda vou pensar mais

"Sango Maaaalz Miroku u HENTAI da galera"

��!

Higurashi Se amar é viver vivo porque te amo ;): diz

Você sabe que não é fácil.

"Inuyasha Se as pessoas que falam mal de mim soubesse o que eu penso delas, falariam mais ainda!" diz:

Oi né ��?

Higurashi Se amar é viver vivo porque te amo ;): diz

Oiiiiii!

"Inuyasha Se as pessoas que falam mal de mim soubesse o que eu penso delas, falariam diz:

Já ta melhor?

Higurashi Se amar é viver vivo porque te amo ;): diz

Como assim o.o?

"Inuyasha Se as pessoas que falam mal de mim soubesse o que eu penso delas, falariam diz:

Miroku me falou que você estava mal

Higurashi Se amar é viver vivo porque te amo ;): diz

Aaaaaa...Isso sim sim eu já estou bem melhor .

"Inuyasha Se as pessoas que falam mal de mim soubesse o que eu penso delas, falariam diz:

Ta ta ��'

"Inuyasha Se as pessoas que falam mal de mim soubesse o que eu penso delas, falariam diz:

Enviu convite para usar Web cam ACEITAR ou RECUSAR.

Conectando-se a rede.

Conexão estabelecida.

Higurashi Se amar é viver vivo porque te amo ;): diz

Nossa o.o! Que que é isso Inu? Vai por uma camiseta agora!

Inuyasha estava só com uma calça jeans deixando a mostra seu lindo peitoral (babando)

"Inuyasha Se as pessoas que falam mal de mim soubesse o que eu penso delas, falariam diz:

Hahaha, não mesmo ;P

Higurashi Se amar é viver vivo porque te amo ;): diz

��

"Inuyasha Se as pessoas que falam mal de mim soubesse o que eu penso delas, falariam diz:

Falou com seu irmão?

Higurashi Se amar é viver vivo porque te amo ;): diz

Eu não quero falar sobre isso Inu...

K: "Não quero falar para ele via MSN, mas...também não quero falar ao vivo...é melhor a gente se falar depois"

"Inuyasha Se as pessoas que falam mal de mim soubesse o que eu penso delas, falariam diz:

Algum problema K? Você ficou quieta de repente O.o!

Higurashi Se amar é viver vivo porque te amo ;): diz

Não é nada...vou sair...tenho que comprar umas coisas...bye...Kissus.

Higurashi não pode receber sua mensagem por estar Of-line.

I: "Mas que droga Kagome!"

Higurashi Se amar é viver vivo porque te amo ;): diz

Gente estou indo, Sango boas melhoras.

"Sango Maaaalz Miroku u HENTAI da galera"

Já vai K-chan?

Higurashi não pode receber sua mensagem por estar Of-line.

K: Acho melhor deixar isso para amanhã.

Kagome desliga o computador, desce as escadas e pega seu casaco.

Trim trim...

K: Ai quem pode ser agora? Mas...Pode ser Inu...Acho melhor deixar na secretaria eletrônica.

"Ol�, você ligou para os Higurashi, provavelmente não estamos em casa ou eu não quero atender...Deixe seu recado após o BIP obrigada Kagome...Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

"Acha que pode fugir de mim?"

K: Ó não!

FIM DE CAPITULO

N/A: Eaí gente? Brigadinha por tudooooo...adorei escrever esse capitulo, e to postando ele mais rápido do que eu pensava ;P.

Agradeço:

**Annye: Que bom que você está gostando da fic, postei o capitulo o mais rapido que eu pude...Bom sobre a Kiknoj...digo Kikiou...não eu não vou por ela na historia, é que antes de escrever a fic eu fiquei pensando sobre isso um tempão, mas daí eu resolvi não por ela, mas nu lugar dela veio o Kouga...Bom então é isso e o erro da RIN e do SESHOMARU tah nu post anterior Bjuuuuus.**

**Sosofifiazinha: Que bom que tu tá gostando amiga! Hehehe eu não ia perder a chance de te chamar de SEM NOÇÃO em publico :P. Kissus**

Bom...esse capitulo ta meio normal...então mande rewies com ideiaaaaaaaaaas .

Kissus


	7. Superando tristezas

_"Acha que pode fugir de mim?"_

K: Ó não!

_K: "O que ele quer? Porque não me deixa em Paz? Eu não quero atender, mas..."_

_"Minha querida "amiga" você não pode fugir de mim, eu sei que você está em casa, pensa que eu sou burro? Atenda de uma vez!_

K: O que você quer!

_: Finalmente resolveu atender...Quanta coragem..._

K: Me deixa em Paz!

Kagome estava se desesperando não queria falar com ele, ela sabia que ia ser duro e que ela sairia com lágrimas nos olhos, mas algo dizia que ela tinha que encarar aquilo se não ela não ia conseguir ficar em "Paz"

_: Calma, eu só queria conversar um pouquinho...passar o tempo..._

K: Kouga seu idiota você não pode sair assim no meio do filme, o vovô vai te matar!

_Ko: Hahaha eu não me importo, só quero que saiba que se eu fosse você eu não chegava mais perto daquele cara de cachorro fedido, se você se preocupa tanto com ele..._

K: Kouga isso é uma ameaça?

Tup tup tup.

K: O idiota desligou. Mas...o que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Será que o Kouga está tramando alguma coisa? Não, eu não quero pensar nisso, acho melhor sair e comprar minha janta. _"Inuyasha"_

Kagome arrumou seu casaco de inverno azul claro em seu corpo, pegou sua carteira e guardou em um dos bolsos do casaco. Andou até a entrada de sua casa e botou uma bota de inverno que ela costumava por quando estava frio. Abriu a porta de casa, saiu e trancou a porta.

_K: "Talvez eu realmente precise de um bom passeio para me acalmar"_

Kagome desceu as escadas do templo cabisbaixa estava muito pensativa e nem se atrevia a olhar para frente, estava atordoada, e o vento gelado que passava por ela não ajudava muito.

_K: "O que devo fazer?"_

Kagome estava passando por uma esquina quando esbarrou por alguém.

K: Me desculpe.

S: Tome mais cuidado garota.

K: Hei, eu já pedi desculpa

S: Hunf tanto faz. Tchau.

K: Hei espera aí! Você se parece com alguém que eu conheço... Esses cabelos prateados, olhos amarelos, humm...espera aí já sei!

FLASH BACK

K: Puxa, seu apartamento é lindo!

I: À, obrigado foi o meu meio irmão Seshomaru e a namorada dele Rinn que me ajudaram a mobiliar.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

K: Você deve ser o irmão do Inuiaysha!

S: Feeeeh, meio irmão!

K: Hahaha vocês são iguais!

S:Da onde conhece o idiota do meu irmão?

K: Eu sou namorada dele

S: oo' Tem certeza!

K: Tenho ¬¬

S: Hahaha então por que não está com ele?

K: Isso não é da sua conta!

S: Ta bom nervosinha hahaha.

K: IDIOTA!

Kagome passa por Seshomaru furiosa, como ele poderia ser tão diferente do irmão?

S: Hei espera!- Seshomaru pega Kagome pelo braço- Foi mal mas é que eu não consigo imaginar o Inuyasha com uma namorada P.

K: Feh tudo bem então.

S: Onde está indo?

K: No mercado.

S: Mas é super longe daqui O.o'

K: É eu sei .

S: Louquinha...Bom se ver meu meio irmão por aí diz que eu mandei um Oi...e até mais.

K: Até .

K:_ "Que cara estranho """"."_

Kagome continuou seu rumo sem saber direito se estava indo para o caminho certo.

_K: "A vida nos dá escolhas...em cada momento desde que nascemos somos obrigados a fazer escolhas...Se queremos ir para o colégio ou ficar dormindo, se queremos nos levantar ou ficar o resto do dia na cama...Mas de vês em quando somos obrigados a fazer escolhas que no futuro talvez nos arrependeremos, ou ficaremos muito agradecidos por ter escolhido aquilo, no entanto agora estou sendo obrigada a fazer uma escolha que mudará muita coisa na minha vida...aiai...Como eu consigo me meter nesses problemas? Bom não adianta eu me lamentar...Agora só o tempo pode fazer a diferença."_

Kagome continuava andando, sem rumo, sem saber o que fazer, não olhava para frente. Não queria olhar para frente, mas ela sabia que não ia poder ficar naquela duvida para sempre.

K: Acho melhor eu ir rápido no mercado, já vivi emoções de mais para um dia.- Kagome suspira- Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito.

Kagome olha para frente e vê que está na frente do melhor shopping de Tókio.

K: _Como eu vim parar aqui "._ Bom...já que eu estou aqui...e todos dizem que nada melhor para curar uma depressão do que fazer compras, então vamos lá \o/.

Kagome entrou no shopping e foi direto para o banco tirar dinheiro, depois de faze-lo ela entrou na sua loja favorita: "Gang" ela viu um blusão lindo azul e comprou-o...

K: _"Isso não está me animando...Acho que vou para a minha casa...Mas que droga de dia"_

Kagome saiu do shopping do mesmo jeito que entrou...Cabisbaixa, pensativa e triste.

Ela andou, andou e andou até que deu de cara com as escadas do templo. Kagome subiu e entrou em casa.

K: Como eu suspeitava eles ainda não chegaram. Acho que vou comer algo.

Kagome vai até a geladeira, abre ela e...

K: AAAAAAAAAAA! Idiota idiota idiota, EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU ESQUECI DE COMPRAR COMIDA!- Kagome suspira- Ai! Acho que vou chamar alguma coisa.

Kagome pega a lista telefônica, e liga para a: Pizza Hut e pede uma pizza brotinho de calabresa e uma de brigadeiro.

K: É acho que agora só me resta esperar pela minha burrice '.

Kagome subiu para seu quarto e bota novamente sue CD do Summer eletro hits para tocar, Kagome começa a ouvir: Can You Feel It / Jean-Roch. E começa a dançar. Kagome sempre dançou muito bem, deixando com inveja todas as garotas que tentavam chegar a seus pés, assim Kagome se tornou muito popular pois além de ser linda, companheira, ainda dançava muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito bem, mas junto com a "Fama" Kagome ganhou muitas inimigas e rivais como Kikiou, Kagura e Kanna o trio K como eram conhecidas. Kagome com o passar dos anos foi ganhando muitos pretendentes como Houjo que não desgrudava do pé de Kagome, mas segundo ela essa foi uma fase boa da sua vida, porque Kouga havia se mudado para a casa de Aiko que era em outra cidade do Japão, deixando Kagome livre pra ser feliz. Mas até hoje quando tem festas da faculdade Kagome sempre era o centro das atenções, sem dizer que a roda se abria em volta dela para vê-la dançar, um dos ditados preferidos de Kagome era: Quem DANÇA os males espanta. E era por isso que sempre que se sentia desamparada, chateada, perdida, confusa ou até mesmo furiosa ela dançava, e por isso que agora ela dançava. Mas dessa vez sua dança era triste e não demonstrava nenhum sentimento feliz, sua dança que sempre transmitia um sentimento contagiante agora só passava tristeza.

K: Ufa cansei .

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

K: Deve ser a Pizza ! Ebaaa eu já estava morrendo de fome aqui \o/.

Kagome desce correndo as escadas, e abre a porta rapidamente.

Entregador: Er...aqui é o templo Higurashi certo? Foi você que pediu duas brotinhos uma de calabresa e outra de brigadeiro?

K: Isso mesmo passa para cá elas.

Entr: Er, claro são 20 reais.

K: Toma- Kagome pega as pizzas do entregador- Passar bem.

Ela fecha a porta na cara do jovem.

K: Nossa mas que cheirinho boooooooooooom! Vou comer lá na sala.

Kagome pega guardanapos, um copo e sua fanta laranja, ela coloca tudo em cima da mesa baixinha da sala com TV (aquelas mesas em que os japoneses comem) ela se senta e abre a pizza de calabresa.

K: Obrigada pela comida!

Kagome pega um pedaço da saborosa pizza e liga a televisão no Multi show, onde estava dando o TVZ.

K: Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuu, eu amo essa musica: She will be love.

Kagome começou a dançar em quanto comia a pizza. Ela dançou até que se cansou, também ela já havia comido a 1º pizza.

K: Agora sobremesa!

Kagome ia dar a primeira mordida quando escuta o telefone tocar.

K: Mas que droga! Vamos deixar na secretaria de novo .

_"Olá, você ligou para os Higurashi, provavelmente não estamos em casa ou eu não quero atender...Deixe seu recado após o BIP obrigada Kagome...Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

_:Hei K-chan atende a gente sabe que você está aí ._

K: Hahaha é só eles, então não tem problema.- Kagome anda até seu telefone sem fio, abaixa o volume da TV e atende.- Hei Miroku, o que quer?

_M: Pelo menos o seu humor melhorou, andou dançando?_

K: Como sabe?

_M: Não, nada não foi só um chute._

K: Ok, mas o que vocês querem?

_M: Na verdade saber como você está querida amiga linda e maravilhosa._

K: Miroku o que você quer ¬¬? Eu conheço esse tom de quem não quer nada.

_M: Nossa! Kagome, onde já se viu falar desse jeito com seu amigo!_

K: Miroku...

_M: Está bem, na verdade a gente só te ligou para te avisar para por na MTV, você vai gostar, Tchau._

K: Mas o que?

Tup tup tup.

K: Acho que hoje as pessoas tiraram o dia para desligar na minha cara ¬¬. Mas não custa tentar, o que será que está passando?

Kagome larga o telefone sem fio em cima do sofá e pega o controle.

K: Isso MTV.

Mtv: E hoje temos um especial sobre o colégio Takeda e faculdade Tomoeda, sabemos que muitas pessoas já passaram por essa faculdade, mas em especial temos uma turma que sempre esteve junta, desde a 3º série como: 33 depois 43, 53, 63, 73, 83, 103, 203, 303 e na faculdade: B-3. Temos um repórter nosso que é pai de um dos alunos dessa turma, o nome do aluno é Houjo e ele está aqui conosco para nos mostrar vídeos de festas, encontros, despedidas, aniversários. Houjo o que você tem a dizer sobre a união dessa turma?

K: O HOUJOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ho: Bem, a nossa turma sempre esteve muito unida, sempre tivemos muitas coisas em comum e estávamos sempre juntos.

Repórter: Houjo quem mais se destacava na sua turma?

Ho: Com certeza era a Kagome Higurashi.

K: EU NÃO ACREDITO, HOUJO CALA ESSA BOCA, POR FAVOR ME DIZ QUE ISSO NÃO É AO VIV...

R: Houjo lembre que isso está sendo transmitido ao Vivo para todo o Japão, então quer dizer algo para essa kagome.

H: Hei K-chan, saiba que eu nunca esqueci de você .

K:HOUJOOOOOO ¬¬!

R: E porque ela se destacava assim?

H: É que a senhorita Higurashi dança muito bem, eu até trouxe um vídeo de uma das nossas festas.

R: Roda o vídeo então.

Começa a passar um vídeo de uma festa do ultimo ano que a turma estava junta, eles estavam no 3º colegial. O vídeo mostra bem uma roda com muitas pessoas dançado mas no meio havia uma garota que dançava lindamente encantando qualquer um que se aproximasse.

H: Essa do meio é a Kagome.

R: Uau! Ela é linda, e dança muito bem...É sua namorada?

H: haha quem me dera...

Kagome vira um pimentão na sua casa.

K: O Houjo não precisava ter dito e nem mostrado isso.

E assim seguiu a reportagem, Houjo dizia como era a turma, o repórter fazia algumas perguntas, ligava para alguns colegas, mostrava mais vídeos até que chegou ao fim, depois de uma hora de diversão.

R: E assim concluímos o nosso quadro: Turmas sempre juntas. Mande sua carta a sua pode ser a próxima. Obrigado Houjo.

H: Não por isso.

K: Nossa! Lembrei de muitas coisas legais com essa reportagem.

TRIM TRIM.

K: Deve ser o Miroku e a Sango.- Kagome pega o telefone que estava no sofá- Vocês dois são louquinhoooos.

_I: Por que acha isso?_

K: Inu...Inuyasha?

_I: Tentando fugir de mim K?_

K: Que isso...Magina.

_I: Hmmm, não senti firmeza nisso ¬¬. Você está com algum problema? Porque se tiver é só falar_.

K: Não, acho que já passou mas obrigada mesmo assim .

_I: Bom mas na verdade eu liguei por outra coisa..._

K: Fala.

_I: EU VOU MATAR ESSE SEU AMIGUINHO! QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PARA MOSTRAR VOCÊ DANÇANDO PARA O JAPÃO INTEIRO?_

K: Hahaha Inuyasha você é uma piada .

_I: EU NÃO ESTOU RINDO!_

K: É eu sei, sou eu que estou .

_I: Feh..._

K: Está bem Inu.

_I: Bom...vamos sair amanha depois da faculdade?_

K: Amanhã?

_I: É vai ser divertido..._

K: Bom...eu acho que posso enrrolar o Kouga.

_I: Ebaaa! Te vejo amanhã então. Beijinhos te amo tchau._

K: IDEM.

_I: hahaha._

Ambos desligam.

K: É...Amanhã vai ser um loooongo dia- Kagome suspira.

FIM DE CAPITULO

N/A Oiiiii! Gente esse capitulo ta muito engraçado, meio sem pé nem cabeça mas é porque eu escrevi ele para dar uma descontraida no clima de tensão da fanfic.

Respondendo REWIES:

**Samy Higurashi: Que bom que você tá curtindo a fic, é eu também fiquei muito feliz de não por a Kikiou na historia...Realmente o Kouga já é o bastante. Bom sobre a Kagome estar fugindo do Inu, é que ela tá confusa porque ela não quer que ele se machuque mais. Mas pode ter certeza que muita coisa vai acontecer.**

Gente é isso deixem REWIESSSS


	8. Afundando as magoas do coraçao na poesia

Ambos desligam.

K: É...Amanhã vai ser um loooongo dia- Kagome suspira.

Kagome bota no lixo tudo que usou e limpou um pouco a sala de jantar.

K: Ufa! Que cansativo, acho que vou direto para a cama...Amanhã eu dou um jeito de enrolar o Kouga.

Kagome sobe as escadas para seu quarto, chegando lá Kagome bota seu pijama azul e se deita na cama.

Pi pi pi pi!

Kagome para o despertador.

K: Uai! Que soninho!- Kagome se espreguiça- Mas hoje é um novo dia...Com certeza melhor que ontem...Então animo Kagome!

Kagome se levanta em um pulo, pega novamente seu querido rádio, o uniforme e uma toalha.

Kagome toma um banho rápido, mesmo não estando atrasada queria por algum motivo chegar cedo no colégio. Ela acaba o banho, se veste e faz uma escova. Desce as escadas e vê que o único que está acordado é Kouga.

K: "Vamos lá Kagome não comece uma briga a esta hora da manha" Eaí Kouga gostou do filme ?

Ko: Hm? A oi maninha, é o filme não era tão ruim...Como normalmente eles são.

K: O que você quer para o café?

Ko: Você está com febre? Porque pra me ser tão gentil só pode estar.

K: Hahaha não seja bobo- Kagome coloca seu avental branco- eu apenas não quero começar a manha brigando co mo meu irmãozinho lindo.

Ko: Feh..Daí não vem boa coisa ¬¬...Mas já que insiste me faz uma coisa diferente- Kouga pegou o livro de receitas- Eu quero panquecas.

K: Panquecas? Nossa que estranho, até mesmo para você...Está bem de que sabor?

Ko: Tradicional com manteiga .

Kagome faz umas panquecas para ela e para Kouga, ela também faz um suco de laranja fresquinho e serve na mesa.

K: Bom apetite.

Ko: Obrigado mana.

Kouga ataca uma panqueca.

K: Mas eaí como anda a vida?

Kagome ficou lá um tempinho falando com o irmão, era raro eles não estarem brigando por isso ela queria aproveitar aquele momento.

K: Bom maninho, acho que eu vou indo- Kagome se levanta e da um beijo na testa do irmão- Depois a gente se fala, e vê se não vai entrar em nenhuma confusão hein?

Ko: Hehehe pode deixar maninha. Até mais.

Kagome acena para o irmão e vai até o hall da casa. Ela coloca seus sapatos e sai do templo.

Kagome vai para a faculdade e chega lá bem rápido, entra no colégio e ver que são recém 7 horas.

K: É acho que consegui chegar cedo- Kagome sai correndo para a sua sala- Será que a Sango vem na aula? Ela estava tão mal.

Kagome vê que a porta da sua sala estava fechada (gente é aquelas que a gente "puxa") Kagome puxa a porta e vê que á apenas uma pessoa na sala, e uma pessoa bem conhecida por ela.

I: Hei K pensei que nunca iria chegar.

Inuyasha se levanta e entrelaça as suas mãos na cintura da garota e a beija apaixonadamente.

Kagome ficou sem reação, ela não esperava encontrar o Inuyasha tão cedo ali, e também pensava que se encontrasse ele, ele primeiro iria querer conversar...Mas parece que não foi assim.

Os dois se separam por falta de ar.

K: Nossa o que foi isso ?

I: Não posso mais beijar a minha namorada ¬¬?

K: Mas é claro que pode!

I: Vem aqui.- Inuyasha puxa Kagome para dentro da sala e fecha a porta- Vamos sentar.

Eles se sentam nos seus lugares "de sempre" e Inuyasha pega a mão de Kagome.

I: A gente pode conversar?

K: Claro fala . " Que droga lá vem aquela conversa de virgula mas, sempre que a gente vai levar um castigo, bronca ou qualquer coisa a pessoa começa: Bom você joga muito bem, MAS...é sempre assim, e eu to sentindo que aí vem uma, MAS".

I: Bom Kagome você sabe que eu te amo muito

K: VIRGULA MAS?

I: Que?

K: BomKaogme você sabe que eu te amo muito VIRGULA MAS? Sempre é assim, eu te amo muito , MAS eu não posso ficar com você, é algo assim não é ?

I: OO'' É +- isso...

K: Então fala, já estou acostumada.

I: Bom Kagome, eu te amo muito, mesmo a gente não estando juntos a muito tempo eu me apaixonei muito por você, MAS...

K: Mas...

I: Mas eu acho que vai ser muito difícil pra você ficar comigo e ter que ter o Kouga ao lado...

K: Então quer que eu escolhe?

I: Não! Claro que não! Eu só quero que você pense se vale a pena ficar comigo mesmo assim...

K: Inuyasha eu...

Kagome não pode responder porque todos os alunos e o professor entraram na sala, o nome do professor era: Toya

T: Peguem o caderno e comecem a escrever.

Kagome se levantou e voltou para seu lugar de costume na primeira classe.

O dia seguiu normal, sem nenhuma novidade, mas mesmo assim Kagome continuava com um olhar distante.

K: " O que devo fazer?"

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. O sinal anunciando o final das aulas bate.

K: Finalmente!- Kagome se vira para trás- Inuyasha eu vou te ligar as 15 horas tchau.

Ela sai correndo, ela fugia mas não sabia do que, se era de Kouga, Inuyasha ou de ela mesma.

K: "Queria poder trancar essa duvida em um lugar do meu coração, mas como isso não é possível eu preciso pensar em algo melhor".

Kagome foi correndo para a sua casa ela continuava muito nervosa e ver seu irmão não resolveria as coisas portanto passou reto para seu quarto apenas falando para sua mãe:

Mãe não estou com fome.

Kagome entra no quarto e fecha a porta escorregando até o chão.

K: Queria que não fosse tão difícil. Acho que agora é uma boa hora para aceitar a dica de Sango.

FLASH BACK

* * *

Kagome e Sango estavam na casa de Sango, as duas tinham apenas 14 anos. 

S: Sabe o que eu faço quando eu estou nervosa?

K: Corre para o Miroku ?

S: Baka ¬¬...não, eu escrevo uma poesia.

K: Hahaha jura? Que idiota.

S: Você é que pensa, eu tenho um caderno só delas- Sango pega alguma coisa em uma gaveta- Toma, esse é para você.

K: Para mim? Até parece que um dia eu vou me rebaixar ao nível de uma poesia '.

S: Mesmo assim fica para você

* * *

FIM DO FLASH BACK 

K: Quem sabe escrever não me ajuda?- Kagome sussurrava para ela mesma.

Kagome se levantou do chão e pegou o caderno que a amiga havia dado á ela, ele era roxo e tinha umas figuras de personagens típicos japoneses muito lindos.

Kagome colocou ele na escrivaninha, puxou uma cadeira e pegou uma caneta.

K: Vejamos...O que eu posso escrever com amor?

Quando Kagome se dera conta já havia escrito uma linda poesia digna de elogiar.

K: Vamos ver como ficou:

**"Gostaria de ser o sol para te aquecer**

**Sem o seu amor nada sou**

**Eu te amo**

**Ah este amor!**

**Declaração de amor**

**A razão do amar**

**Eu sem você**

**Que não te amo mais**

**Você e você**

**Dói a dor"**

**"Mistérios do coração**

**Há em você**

**Triste de saudade**

**Apreciar com amor**

**Meu amor**

**O amor tem de ser...**

**A eternidade de um amor**

**Se o teu beijo...**

**Você!**

**O amor**

**Quem sou?..."**

**"Indeciso**

**Você é o centro de tudo**

**Meu amor por você...**

**Você!**

**Hoje...**

**Jurei...**

**Você**

**O amor**

**Solidão é...**

**Sonhei com você**

**A noite**

**Amizade ou Amor de Verdade**

**Amo-te**

**Amor pra Sempre**

**Se um dia...**

**Tenho ou não tenho?**

**A eternidade de um amor 1**

**Alma Gêmea**

**Gosto de você"**

K: Nhaaaa eu não sabia que era uma grande poeta!

Ko: hahaha isso é o que você acha não é maninha?

Kagome se vira de costas e vê que seu irmão está na porta.

K: Kouga o que você quer?

Ko: Além de dizer que você não é uma poeta a mãe falou que o telefone é para você- Ele joga o telefone e Kagome o pega no ar- Quanto as suas poesisas...Se eu fosse você eu treinava mais.

Kouga mostra a língua para Kagome que pega um papel amassado e joga na cara dele.

K: Obrigada pela dica "querido".

Ko: Desponha, tchau.- Kouga sai do quarto.

K: Baka.- Kagome da uma risada- Alô?

Alguém: Hei pensei que você ia me ligar as 15.

Kagome procura um relógio na escrivaninha.

K: 15:30 Ai desculpa Inu.

I: Feeh...Pensou no que eu disse?

K: ...

O silencio invadiu a conversa, Kagome ainda estava confusa mas os acontecimentos do ultimo dia, principalmente a visita de Miroku fez ela perceber uma coisa: Não podia viver sem Inuyasha.

K: Sim eu pensei

I: E?

K: E que eu já tomei uma decisão...

I: Eu poso saber qual é?

K: Não importa o quão grosso o Kouga seja, também não importa o quão brabo ele fique...Eu simplesmente te amo Inu e não vai ser ele que vai fazer eu mudar de idéia, claro que encarar ele vai ser complicado mas eu prefiro correr esse risco do que depois me arrepender de não ter tentado.

Inuyasha ficou sem palavras, do outro lado da linha telefônica só se ouvia a sua respiração.

I: Fico feliz que pense assim, e saiba que eu também não vou desistir de você.

Os dois riem contentes, cada um do seu quarto.

I: E que tal a gente pegar um cineminha? Estão passando uns filmes ótimos.

K: Eu acho uma boa idéia, o que você sugere?

I: Hm...Que tal...O chamado 2?

K: O que? Esse filme é apavorante, fala outro.

I: Feh, medrosa.

K: Sou mesmo .

I: Humpf...Então Entrando numa fria maior ainda?

K: ótimo! Que horas é a seção?

I: As 16...Bom você se arruma que eu vou pegar o carro do Miroku e eu te busco aí ok?

K: Certo, vou me arrumar beijinhos.

I: Pra você também.

Os dois desligam.

K: Uebaaaaa!- Kagome anda até seu armário e pega uma pantalona preta, um casaco daqueles que vai até o joelho marrom e uma blusa da cor daqueles lápis meio dourado mas não chegam a ser dourado...Deserto, areia é esse o tom. E se veste. Ela passa um lápis nos olhos e estava pronta.

Kagome desce as escadas e estava em direção a porta quando algo...Alguém a impede segurando o braço dela.

K: Vou ao cinema com Sango, a gente vai ver uma comedia, acho que vou jantar com ela, depois ela me traz em casa, estou levando meu celular...Mais alguma duvida Kouga?

Ko: Feh, quem disse que eu me importo?

K: Ninguém .

TRIM TRIM TRIM.

K: Eu atendo- Kagome anda até o telefone fixo- Alô.

Ayame: Kagome querida do meu coração!

K: Eu to meio ocupadinha então fala rapidinho .

Ay: Hahaha eu quero falar com o seu irmão pra falar a verdade .

K: Ata, me troca por ele? Tudo bem vou chama-lo

Ay: Obrigada amiga.

K: Kouga telefone- ela alcança o telefone ao irmão.

Ko: Quem é?

K: Uma garota...AYAME.

Ko: Hei porque não disse antes?

Kagome aproveita a chance e saí de casa correndo colocando as suas botas, ao descer as escadas da de cara com um lindo Inuyasha encostado em uma Mercedes conversível.

Inuyasha da um beijo apaixonado em Kagome.

I: Vamos K?

K: Vamos sim .

FIM DE CAPITULO

* * *

N/A Demorou eu sei, mas finalmente chegou o 8º capituloooo! A poesia foi a minha amiga que escreveu o nome dela é Amanda.

Respostas:

**Vivica Higurashi : Tá aí o encontro que você pediu, eu ia até deixar pro proximo capitulo mas eu consegui por aki, viu que dessa vez quem saiu por cima foi o INU auahua tadinho d Kouga eu amo eleee bom eh isso deixe mais comentarios e me torne uma pessoa feliiiiiz (tah essa foi podre mas mesmo assim ¬¬)**

**Samy Higurashi: É a Kagome come bastante, me inspirei na Duda que tem um pouquinho a ver com a Kagome da historia...Realmente pizza hut eh mtuu booom...É o Kouga tah cendo um chataaaao aki na minha fic, mas mtas coisas podema acontecer e isso pode mudar...Tah bom linda? Hehehhe bjokas.**

É isso galeraaa bjokas e comentem sobre esse capitulooo!


	9. Finalmente PAZ

I: Vamos K?

K: Vamos sim .

Kagome e Inuyasha se dirigiram até o shopping, no caminho eles escutaram rádio, e Kagome havia começado a cantar. No final da musica Inuyasha falou...

I: Hei K você canta muito bem!

K: Obrigada Inu, mas eu canto só por diversão !

I: Você que sabe.

O celular de Kagome toca.

K: Espera um pouco Inu.- Kagome pega seu celular de dentro do bolso e atende- Alô? Oi Sango! Se eu estou ocupada? Sim eu vou ao cinema com Inu, porque? Á vocês querem? Claro, não tem problema, se eu tenho q **consultá-lo **não eu não preciso, ok! Até...

I: O que ela queria?

K: A Sango e o Miroku vão no cinema conosco...Tudo bem para você?

I: Claro! Desde que eles não levem o seu irmão junto ¬¬.

K: Hahahaha, Inuyasha seu bobinho, até parece '- Kagome dá um beijo leve nos lábios de inuyasha- Hoje somos só nós quatro...

I: Assim espero !

Kagome e Inuyasha chegam ao seu destino, eles entram no shopping e Kagome viu Sango e Miroku conversando.

K: Hei gente!- Kagome e Inuyasha caminharam até onde Sango e Miroku estavam- Oieeee!

S: Oiii! Vejo que desta vez o Kouga não veio com vocês XD.

I: Vamos trocar de assunto POR FAVOR!

M: Hahaha não vamos irritar o senhor estresse.

Tdos: Hahahaha.

I: Muito engraçado ..! Bom vamos comprar os ingressos antes que acabem- Inuyasha sai super estressado.

Tdos: Hahaha! Vamos antes que ele fique mais estressado.

Kagome corre e fica ao lado de inuyasha.

K: Hei inu você não ficou bravo não é?

I: Humpf cala a sua boca sua metida!

Ao contrário do que inuyasha pensou, Kagome ficou muito chateada com o que ele disse e parou de caminhar. Um pouco cabisbaixa ela se atreve a perguntar...

K: Então é isso?- Ela diz em um sussurro baixo- Eu sou apenas uma metida para você?

I: O que?- Inuyasha se vira de costas e vê que suas palavras causaram algo que ele não gostaria de ter causado- Kagome, você sabe que não é isso, hei, k levanta o rosto você fica bem mais bonita com um sorriso.

K: Não, eu sou apenas a, como é mesmo? Aé metida...

I: K eu estava só brincado, você sabe que você não é metida...Vamos, será que nem um milkshake (se alguém souber como se escreve isso eu agradeço XD) do bob's vai te animar?

Kagome abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

K: Um milkshake do bob's? Inu você é de mais- Ela pula no pescoço de Inuyasha- Brigadão amor .

I: hehehe mas disso eu já sei

K: Convencido.

S: Hei gente vamos logo!-Gritou sango muito a frente deles- Parece que vocês ficaram para trás .

I: Vão comprando os ingressos para nós porque eu tenho que dar um certo milkshake a uma certa namorada hehehe.

Inuyasha e Kagome seguiram em direção ao Bob's, Sango e Miroku foram para a bilheteria e lá os quatro encontraram-se novamente.

S: Vamos entrando.

O filme passou calmo, entre risadas, beijos e tapas de Sango em Miroku. No final do filme estavam todos muito alegres.

K: Esse filme é demais!

I: É mesmo, ele é muito engraçado.

K: Bom gente eu tenho que ir para casa se não a minha mãe me mata, Inu você me dá uma carona?

I: Claro, Miroku depois eu deixo o carro na sua casa. Tchau primo e tchau Sango.

K: Tchau gente.

Inuyasha e Kagome dirigiram-se ao estacionamento. Após alguns minutos estavam chegando na casa de Kagome.

No templo Higurashi

K: Que bom que você veio me fazer essa visita Ayame.

A: Que nada Kouga você sabe que eu adoro os nossos encontros .

K: É eu sei que eu sou uma ótima companhia...

A: Ta não exagera.

K: Hei!

Ayame e Kouga estavam sentados em um banco de frente para a árvore sagrada.

A: " Nossa que carro lindo aquele...Espera aí é o carro do Inuyasha com a KAGOME. Se o Kouga ver os dois juntos eles terão belos problemas, aiaiai o que eu faço?"

K: Algum problema Ayame?

A: Não, nada não Kouga...Eu só, eu só...

K: Você só...?

A: Eu só estou com sede, você pode me pegar algo para beber?- Ayame ia empurrando Kouga até a casa dele- Vamos, entre logo.

K: Ayame você está me assustando.

A: Ótimo então fica aí!- Ayame empurra Kouga para dentro da casa e fecha a porta- E não saí daí até me dar algo muito bom para beber.

K: Vocês mulheres são loucas.

A: Ufa essa foi por pouco, acho melhor eu ligar pra Kagome.- Ayame pega o celular correndo da bolsa- Alô? Oi Kagome aqui é a Ayame.

_K: Oiii! Mas o que você quer Ayame?_

_A: Eu to na sua casa, acabei de empurrar o Kouga para dentro dela mas ele não vai ficar lá muito tempo._

_K: Ayame? Mas e eu com isso '?_

_A: Ai sua burra, quer dizer que se você não correr ele vai ter ver com o Inuyasha!_

_K: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Valeu mesmo amiga vou ficar te devendo essa. Tchau._

I: O que ela queria?

K: Inu para o carro que eu tenho que descer.

I: O que? Mas por que?

K: Depois eu explico, assim que eu chegar em casa eu te ligo.

I: Mas k...

K: Para agora!

I: O.O Ta desce.

K: Tchau- Kagome dá um leve beijo em Inuyasha- Até mais.

Kagome corre em direção ao templo, sobe as escadas correndo e avista Ayame.

K: Oi Ayame puf puf, ele já saiu da cozinha?

A: Não, passa esse perfume que ele não vai perceber nada do cheiro do inuysha.

K: Ok, obrigada amiga.

A: '.

Kagome coloca um perfume muito forte de Ayame e abre a porta de sua casa.

K: Oi maninho .

Ko: O que? A oi mana, como estava o cinema com a Sango?

K: O que? Aé ótimo . Agora eu vou para o meu quarto tomar um banho e venho aqui fazer o jantar, onde está a mamãe?

Ko: Ela saiu com o vovô, parece que eles estão planejando uma viagem para a serra mas eu não sei ainda os detalhes.

K: Teremos de ir junto?

Ko: Tomará que não hehehe P.E vai para o banho logo que você está F-E-D-E-N-D-O!

K: Hahaha claro maninho, tchau. E pergunte para a Ayame se ela vai ficar para a janta e decidam o que vão querer.

Ko: Ta tchau.

Kagome vai para o seu quarto onde separa uma calça jeans e a blusa de seu pijama e vai para o banho.

Ela toma um banho rápido e faz um trança para o lado.

K:Pronto, agora eu vou ver o que aqueles dois decidiram.

Kagome desce as escadas e vê seu irmão e sua amiga brigando.

Ko: EU QUERO YAKSOBA!

A: EU QUERO SUSHI!

K: E eu quero que os dois parem de brigar '...

A: Kagome diz para ele que sushi é melhor do que yaksoba.

Ko: mana diz pra essa chatinha aí que yaksoba é a melhor comida do mundo!

K: Ta gente não briguem.

S: MAS ESSE IDIOTAR NÃO INTENDE N-A-D-A DE COMIDA!

Ko: O QUE? É ESSA CRIATURINHA AÍ QUE NÃO SABE NADA!

K: GENTE CHEGA! Eu vou fazer os dois ok?

A-Ko: Ebaaaaa!1

K: '. Mas os dois vão me ajudar ta?

Ko: Sabia que você não ia ser boazinha tão fácil.

A: A Kouga para de reclamar- Ayame joga um avental para Kouga- E vem ajudar!

K: Ayame você pica os vegetais, Kouga você sobe no meu quarto e pega o meu rádio e alguns CD's, depois vem aqui preparar o salmão do sushi. Mãos a obra!

Kagome começa a fazer a massa do yaksoba, Ayame estava muito animada cortando os vegetais, e Kouga havia chego com o rádio e cd's.

Ko: Bom gente eu trouxe alguns cd's, mana que tal você cantar para a gente?

A: É Kagome, você sempre cantou tão bem .

K: Ta bem, mas só hoje ouviram?

A-ko: Ta legal.

**Evanescence - My Immortal**  
_by By Evanescence_

you so tired of being here

suppressed by all of my childish fears

and if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

because your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and I've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

you used to captivate me

by your resonating light

but now i'm bound by the life you left behind

your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

and I've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

but though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and i've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

Ko: Isso aí maninha!

A: Parabéns Kagome a sua voz continua linda!

K: Obrigada gente.

Em pouco mais de 30 minutos estava tudo pronto, a comida estava feita, e a mesa colocada. Kagome estava um pouco cansada, mas achou que tinha valido a pena.

Ko: Bom então vamos comer!

Todos comerão, e comerão muito. Acabaram com tudo e levaram a louça...

K: Hei Ayame porque você não dorme aqui?

A: Eu poço?

Ko: Claro! Nós três dormimos na sala!

K: E podemos até brincar de: Verdade ou conseqüência?

A: Ok gente vou ligar para a minha mãe...Kagome posso usar o seu telefone?

K: Claro usa o do meu quarto ok?

A: Ta bem.- Ayame sobe as escadas e vai apara o quarto de Kagome.- Opa eu tenho que perguntar para a Kagome se tem que digitar algum nº antes...O que? Mas do que eles estão falando...

Ayame abre um pouco a porta para ouvir melhor o que os irmãos estavam dizendo.

K: Você gosta dela não é?

Ko: A maninha você sabe muito bem qual é a minha resposta...

K: Não eu não sei, qual é?

K: A eu tenho uma queda pela Ayame desde que a gente era menor...

K: Uma queda? Ou você quer dizer um Everest? Hahahaha.

Ko: Manaaa, fala baixo!

A: Kouga...


End file.
